mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tree of Harmony/Gallery
Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 The Tree of Harmony S4E02.png|Behold, the Tree of Harmony! Luna 'the Tree of Harmony!' S4E02.png|This is where the two Royal Sisters came to extract the Elements of Harmony. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png Element of Magic exiting tree S4E02.png Twilight looking at Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Plunder Vines around Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Harmony Tree shining S04E02.png Tree of Harmony without elements S4E02.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Tree of Harmony and chest S4E25.png Discord transports Mane 6 and Spike to the Tree of Harmony S4E25.png Discord wondering about the Tree of Harmony chest S4E25.png Discord sitting on the chest S4E25.png Tree of Harmony chest close-up S4E25.png Objects are caught in chest's magic S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 The Mane 6 sees a rainbow coming out of the chest S4E26.png Rainbow glow branching out S4E26.png Element of Generosity glows S4E26.png Element of Laughter glows S4E26.png The Tree of Harmony sparkling S4E26.png Mane 6 back at the Tree of Harmony S4E26.png The magic enters the chest S4E26.png Tree of Harmony surging with light S4E26.png Season seven Shadow Play - Part 2 Tree of Harmony's image appears on the map S7E26.png Mane Six and Pillars in front of Tree of Harmony S7E26.png Tree of Harmony glowing brightly S7E26.png ''My Little Pony The Movie '' Twilight Sparkle outside the throne room MLPTM.png Twilight and Spike in the castle corridor MLPTM.png '' Season eight The Mean 6 Wide view of the Mane Six's campsite S8E13.png Clone ponies approach the Tree of Harmony S8E13.png Element of generosity glowing black S8E13.png Element of kindness glowing black S8E13.png Element of honesty glowing black S8E13.png Element of laughter glowing black S8E13.png Element of loyalty glowing black S8E13.png Tree of Harmony pulsing with black energy S8E13.png Fake Twilight and clones caught in light magic S8E13.png Tree of Harmony releasing white light S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis looks at the Tree of Harmony S8E13.png What Lies Beneath Twilight gives lesson on Tree of Harmony S8E22.png Sandbar holding picture of Tree of Harmony S8E22.png Astral Twilight appears before the Young Six S8E22.png Astral Twilight welcomes the Young Six S8E22.png Astral Twilight "where you need to be" S8E22.png Astral Twilight addressing the Young Six S8E22.png Astral Twilight shocked by Gallus' words S8E22.png Astral Twilight "that is not acceptable!" S8E22.png Ocellus suggests she and her friends leave S8E22.png Astral Twilight agrees to test the Young Six S8E22.png Astral Twilight Sparkle "fail the test" S8E22.png Astral Twilight "here you will stay" S8E22.png Astral Twilight emitting a bright glow S8E22.png Young Six being teleported away S8E22.png Astral Twilight Sparkle appears again S8E22.png Astral Twilight Sparkle shakes her head S8E22.png Ocellus "you're the Tree of Harmony!" S8E22.png Astral Twilight Sparkle nods her head S8E22.png Tree of Harmony addressing the Young Six S8E22.png Astral Twilight "you chose what you saw" S8E22.png Astral Twilight "you were more concerned" S8E22.png Astral Twilight "each other's well-being" S8E22.png Astral Twilight Sparkle shining bright S8E22.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Mane Six and Spike in front of Tree of Harmony S9E1.png Elements of Harmony floating out of the tree S9E1.png Mane Six gallop away from Tree of Harmony S9E1.png Element of loyalty returned to the tree S9E1.png Element of laughter returned to the tree S9E1.png Element of magic returned to the tree S9E1.png Twilight returns Elements to Tree of Harmony S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle "Equestria is safe" S9E1.png Sombra's essence appears above Tree S9E1.png Mane Six feeling the ground shake S9E1.png Black crystal breaks part of the tree S9E1.png Crystal breaks tree's laughter branch S9E1.png Crystal breaks tree's kindness branch S9E1.png The Tree of Harmony is destroyed S9E1.png|'R.I.P. Tree of Harmony (11/23/13 - 04/06/19)''' The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Mane Six and Sombra before the destroyed Tree S9E2.png Uprooted Spirit of the Tree of Harmony appears S9E3.png Ocellus "why did you bring us here" S9E3.png Astral Twilight "I am merely the messenger" S9E3.png Astral Twilight "the Tree of Harmony needs you" S9E3.png Astral Twilight slams hoof on the ground S9E3.png Astral Twilight and the Young Six S9E3.png Young Six coated in a bright light S9E3.png Young Six behold the destroyed Tree S9E3.png Young Six sit in silence before the Tree S9E3.png Giant mass of crystal grows before Young Six S9E3.png Crystal branches growing outward S9E3.png Crystal leaves sprout on the branches S9E3.png Crystal mass forms into treehouse layout S9E3.png Crystal staircase forms on treehouse exterior S9E3.png Treehouse of Harmony's leaves shimmering S9E3.png Treehouse of Harmony's door opens S9E3.png Astral Twilight "selfless deeds and caring" S9E3.png Astral Twilight "whenever you seek solace" S9E3.png Tree of Harmony's spirit smiling warmly S9E3.png Twilight, Spike, and Young Six enter treehouse S9E3.png She's All Yak Yona sings a sad song at the treehouse S9E7.png Treehouse of Harmony at night S9E7.png Sandbar approaching the treehouse S9E7.png Yona sees Sandbar approaching S9E7.png Yona hiding from Sandbar S9E7.png Yona tied to a treehouse pillar S9E7.png Yona "win worst pony ever" S9E7.png Sandbar "it doesn't really matter" S9E7.png Student Counsel Treehouse of Harmony in the distance S9E11.png Treehouse of Harmony exterior at night S9E11.png Starlight and friends entering the treehouse S9E11.png Starlight and Terramar find Silverstream S9E11.png Silverstream alone in the treehouse S9E11.png Silverstream "Counselor Starlight, no!" S9E11.png Silverstream with Edith perched on her claw S9E11.png Starlight and friends meet Edith the cockatrice S9E11.png Silverstream "really fascinating creatures" S9E11.png Starlight and friends reveal petrified Mudbriar S9E11.png Miscellaneous Season 4 premiere teaser image.png Promotional Discord as the announcer in an ad.png|Tree of Harmony seen in the background. MLP Facebook page Tree of Harmony.png pt:Árvore da Harmonia/Galeria